a grudge too far
by kp1116
Summary: bad title good story line kims family it taken by a man after he murder 40 people Kim Possible is owned Disney not me
1. Default Chapter

**A grudge too far **

**Chapter 1.**

**Not is all as it seems.**

"Hey Johnson come over here". a voice that broke an eerie silence.

"another".

"Yes but he has been beaten to death and his face it has been torn off".

"He gave this bloke special treatment".

"Hey Bill did you hear that?". whispered Johnson.

"Yes".

They both looked around at the elevator as they pulled out the forty fives and pointed them at the door.

Bill looked at Johnson they both jumped behind the doors that had been flung open by people in terror. The13th floor 14th floor 15th it stopped and the lift opened slowly revealing in the middle of the lift a young lad was hanging by his hands with no feet. Bill shouted out

"What sick person would do such a thing!".

Johnson walked over and then froze.

Bill was stunned

"There is something bad behind me".

Johnson nodded Bill turned around to find a tall buffed body and a man with half a face starring in to his soul.

Then in the time it took you to blink Bill had his head snapped off and a ninja star found itself in the bridge of Johnson nose and dropped dead.

"Too close to the truth it not you I want".

In a high school down town a young teen was finishing her cheer leading practise as she somersaulted in to the air and her red hair glistened from the lights in the gym. A teen boy admired his best friend and thought she was so perfect in every way.

"Ok brill". she said with a satisfactory look on her face.

"Go K.P. your definitely going to win the regional next month".

"Thanks Ron".

She walked off, as she did so Ron was admiring her figure swinging from side to side. He sat back and smiled.

In the Middleton police station

"What dead!". Bellowed the police chief

"Yes sir".

"Your telling me that the two greatest detectives in the world are dead and they were the only people who could find this sicko".

The chief sat down in a big leather seat and thought.

"Sir".

"Yes".

"What about Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in respect sir they were better than Bill and Johnson anyway".

"They may be but their too young for such a thing. Even I am disturbed by this case". As he said this he thought maybe that will be the only way to catch him.

"Ok I'll get them but first I will explain the case to them and it will be their decision to accept it or not".

From a darkness in the middle of the English countryside a bright light filled a valley and then disappeared behind two huge steel doors. Behind was the most advance training course a ninja star suddenly hit a perfect bulls eye on a target 300ft away. A man turned around and started to speak to himself

"That is what you get when you mess with Thor".

"I would not even be in the situation if the Possible's hadn't killed my family 20 years a go revenge will soon be mine".


	2. ch2

**Chapter 2**

**The sitch. **

Back at Middleton High.

"So Ron who are you going to ask to the dance?".

"You". Ron said so she could not hear him.

"What did you say I could not make it out?".

"Who am I not going to ask out".

"That's the spirit"

"And you". As he was looking in his locker

"Well erm I haven't quite decided yet. It's between Josh and…".

"And".

"Doesn't matter I don't think he feels the same ".

"Are you stopping for a naco"

"I could not think of anything better to do"

As they walked to Bueno Nacho the kimunicator went off

"What's up Wade?".

"The police chief wants you".

Later in the Middleton police station

"Ok what's the sitch?" Kim said in her normal style.

"Well I have asked you and Mr Stoppable to come here to help the police to solve a murder case".

"Ok".

"Question". chirped Ron.

"Yes Mr Stoppable".

"Who was killed".

"Well so far forty two people and two of them were detectives". Ron looked at the chief in a worried way.

"This murder is a sick one. He kills them in some of the sickest ways possible like he knows them and holds a big grudge. There's a lot of anger in this man. He also knows his marshal arts".

"Can I see the file".

"Yes". He handed the file to Kim, she opened it.

"So this is what the murder has been doing to his victims". She handed it to Ron who fainted immediately.

Then the police chief took the folder.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know".

"I know but if I don't stop him then no one will".

Ron had sat back up.

"That is sick and wrong".

"Come on Ron we got some research to do".

Back in England

"So Possible is on the case good now step two Get her family".

Then he turned around, put his black ninja outfit on, collected his weapons and set out to Middleton.


	3. ch3

**Chapter3 **

**Personally involved.**

On the roof of the Possible's home Thor was waiting for Mr Dr Possible and Mrs Dr Possible to come home with the tweebs. Kim was still at Bueno Nacho thinking of the case. The car pulled into the drive and stopped. Then Thor jumped on the bonnet of the car scaring all that were in it. He pulled out four tranquilizer darts and chucked them at the Possible's. They instantly fell asleep.

Then he pulled out an R.C.M that was on the end of a chain and a high tech aircraft picked him and the car into the air and shot off.

Later on that night.

"See yer tomorrow Ron". Kim shouted as she walked to the front door.

"Good night kp". Ron shouted back and blew her a kiss so she could not see. He muttered to himself with a slight sigh

"Have a good night" He got around the corner of the street when he heard Kim scream.

Before the last echoes of the scream had left her mouth, Ron was at her side; she pointed to the note on the door.

To Miss Possible

I have taken your whole family

And yes they're in a lot of danger

Don't think of a reason why if your

As smart as I think you are you will

figure it out and maybe save them.

You've got five days. After five days they'll be dead. Here's a hint to find them, your

family history's to blame

from Thor the sicko

"Ok I don't think this person is all there in the head". Muttered Ron

Kim sat on the step and thought ok I am now personally involved. He has my family. But they're safe for the time being.

Kim felt Ron sit down and put his arm around her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Let it out k.p its ok".

She put her head on his chest and started to cry. He hugged her and rocked her backwards and forwards. He stroked her hair and he heard Kim mutter

"Why is it always the people I love that get hurt, my family, you for most of the time. Tell me why Ron".

He replied in a soft coveting voice

"That is one of the pressures of being a heroin. People you love… know will always be caught up in it. You just have to be head strong and fight till your back together".

Kim looked up.

"You're right Ron. I'll find them". She stood up and walked into the house still up set.

Ron was sitting there thinking of what Kim said why is it always the people I love that get hurt, my family, you, tell me Ron why. Did Kim use the word love and me in the same sentence.

He got up and walked in to Kim's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

**Family history.**

"Kim do you want me to stay the night?".

"Please Ron".

"I'll get the guest room ready then Kim".

"No!". Ron suddenly turned around.

"I mean if its ok with you I'd rather you sleep in my room tonight".

"Er ok I'll put the sleeping bag on the floor in your room".

"Thanks Ron I don't want to be alone".

"Ok I'm there for you". He smiled she smiled back and stared into each other eyes.

It was 11:30 and Kim was tired. Ron knew this so he left the room so Kim could get changed in to her P.J's. He walked into the room five minutes later to see Kim sitting in her chair next to the note reading it.

"Kim go to bed you need the sleep".

"I know Ron but".

"But nothing he said that your family will be fine. You've got five days you'll find them in less than four"

"Yes Ron" Kim climbed in to bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Ron found himself staring at her in the darkness she lit it up. He could not sleep so he read the note and surprisingly he understood it. He had found an old family event book that Mr. possible kept.

He read the whole thing but found himself looking at Kim a lot.

He spoke to Rufes quietly not to wake Kim

"The answers are in Kim's history. Twenty years ago the Possible's were blamed for killing a family but on one wanted to be a witness" He looked around and saw Kim mutter something in her sleep

"Kim stoppable".

He thought again, does she love me as I do her. He walked over to Kim's bed knelt down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night my sweet".

He lay back down at the bottom of her bed on the floor and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile in the lair of Thor, the Possible's were chucked into a cell. They looked around well if there weren't any bars stopping them from leaving it would be classed as a five star hotel. Jim and Tim had their own room and Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible did too. There was a big TV and kitchen with food and all the comfort of home.

Then Thor came to the cell door

"Your Kimmy will hopefully be here in less than six days if not there is not much of a chance for you".

"O no there is not much of a chance for you when Kim gets her hands on you. All that will be left is that piece of metal on your face!". Shouted Mr. Possible Thor glared at him and Mr. possible stared back with a smug smirk on his face. Thor walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Coming to terms. **

Kim woke up to see Ron carrying in breakfast.

"kp I cooked you a big breakfast I hope you're hungry".

"Than… thank you Ron". Kim was totally surprised.

"You should sleep over more often Ron" she spoke with a big smile on her face

Ron looked at her and smiled back.

"Why are you laughing?".

"It's … it's that apron it looks so stupid on you".

"I suppose it would look better on you". It would he though she'd look good in anything.

"It might do" exclaimed Kim

She sat up in her bed and Ron put the tray in front of her.

He sat at the computer and went on the internet and started to read something. Kim had finished her breakfast. He got up and took the tray.

"I'm going to wash the dishes".

"Ok".

He went down Kim got up had a shower then got into her white shirt with a love heart on and a pair of jeans that showed off her figure.

Ron was back at the computer reading

"What you reading?".

"It's to do with the murders and the kidnapping".

"Explain Ron"

"Well I read the letter and found something. Well I did a bit of reading last night. someone holds a big grudge against your family. They were blamed for a murder twenty years ago and one family member still holds a grudge, but he disappeared five years ago believed to be dead but people say that he moved away to the countryside. There was a flat full of witnesses but no one wanted to be one. So no wan gave evidence during the court case. Your family won because of this and Thomas the survivor was so mad he smashed his head into the wall so hard that half of his head was covered over. He brought himself a high-tech titanium mask that covered the right side of his face.

Oh and I told Wade about your family. He said that there was a craft that appeared on his radar then vanished. He thought that it was a glitch".

"You found this out last night". Kim was shocked that he found this out and cures that he dad had not told her. She thought why didn't my Dad tell me. My own flesh and blood had been accused of killing a family whether or not they were innocent or not.

"Dad never keeps secrets from me" Kim felt that her dad was not how she thought he was. She began to cry.

"Sorry you had to find this out Kim". Ron walked over to her and comforted Kim like last night but he did not say anything he just held her in his arms and comforted her.

It was 10:30 and Jim and Tim woke up. They smelt bacon cooking Mrs. Possible was cooking and Mr. possible was reading the news that Thor had left for them. They were acting as if they were not held captive. Then Mr. Possible spoke

" Jim, Tim is it ready?".

"Yep but we need another hour to complete it".

"Ok".

Mrs. Possible looked at them weirdly. They must be planning our escape or something she thought.

"Honey are you".

"No we're not. Kim will do that".

"But".

"Trust us".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

**The pain.**

"Ok turn it on". a small device no bigger then a CD case started to flash

"So that is what you've been making, a flashing light". As Mrs. Possible looked at it.

"NO mum it's a signaling device". "So Kim can get us". said Jim and Tim

"How will Kimmy know that it's us".

"She will know honey".

Then Thor entered the room

"Excuse me Thor". shouted Mr. possible

"Why have you kidnapped us?"

He looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?".

Jim and Tim spoke up

"YES!". "We do".

"You two want know this but twenty years ago your dads uncle lived in England".

"Great Uncle Freddy".

"Yes your Uncle Fred. One night your uncle had too many beers to drink and was on his way home when my dad accidentally ran into him. Some unpleasant words followed after. This wound your uncle up a lot and he punched my father. They both hit each other a couple of times more then Fred found an iron bar lying on the floor. He hit my dad with it. He was almost dead. My dad managed to escape then he came home but Fred had followed him. We opened the door to see Fred hitting him. My mum tried to stop it but she was hit and died instantly with a broken neck. My sister who was fifteen years old like your Kim hid me. I could here her being beaten to death. After he left I came out to see that he had ripped their faces off.

When I went to court the judge dropped the case, not enough evidence the people who had seen it the whole flat did want to be involved. I was that mad I smashed my head in the wall so hard that it split open and disintegrated my skull. I brought this titanium mask. It is very High-Tech. I vowed to become a brilliant marshal art expert. Then I would kill all of the people that did not support me when my family was killed in the court case, and then kill the Possible clan. Ten years ago the world famous Kim Possible was born and I decided to play a game and wait till Kim was in her prime to strike so I could kill her and then the rest of the Possibles" Thor walked out.

"Dad is it true?" Jim asked sheepishly.

"Yes I did not want to tell you in case you thought of the family differently".

"How do you think Kimmy will take the news honey?". Spoke up Mrs. Possible.

"You know what she like with you holding back family secrets and this one is a big one".

Back at Kim's house Kim is curled tightly to Ron on the sofa. She was still upset that her dad did not tell her about her uncle Fred Ron was looking down at her. He had a soft smile on his face as he stroked Kim's long silky red hair. He put his other hand on her bare midriff and rubbed it gently. He thought should I move my hand off before she notices. As he began to move his hand away she suddenly grabbed it and held on to his hand.

"Ron remember that time when we were seven and I was upset that I'd lost my favorite cuddle buddy and you hated to see me upset and you tickled me to cheer me up?".

"Yes what about it?".

"Well do you still get upset when I am?".

"Yes".

She put his hand on her belly again. They snuggled up even tighter. They both looked deeply into eachother's eyes. Their faces got closer and their eyes closed. They were about to kiss when the kimunicator went off. They both jumped away from each other "what's the sitch Wade?". Kim said as she put her fringe back into place and Ron smiled at her.

"Well that jet was a military jet but there's only five of them in the world and two of them are privately owned but I can't find who owns them. I need more time"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Close but not close enough.**

Did we almost kiss? But Kim's my best friend. Just the heat of the moment, yeh that's all it was, but it was going to be good. I've dreamed of her kissing me.

"Ok wade".

Kim turned off the kimunicator and stared at Ron. He had never seen Kim look at him in a way like that before. To Ron he thought that it looked like she was crushing on him.

Ron suddenly got up

"So are we ready to find the owners".

He got no reply.

"Helloo kp".

He walked up to her and still no reaction. She was still staring at him with a playful smile.

"You are freaking me out kp".

He sat beside her, then without any warning she grabbed him and then kissed him, not a peck on the cheek but a full lip lock. He was shocked but found himself kissing her back.

Then Kim got up and gave him a playful smile.

"Ok ready to find that owner?".

Ron got up and smiled. He'd been waiting for that all of his life. Kim was relieved too. She had wanted to kiss him since she can remember.

"Ron I'm going to get changed in to my mission clothes".

"Me too. I've got spare ones in your brothers room".

Kim went upstairs. Ron followed watching her hair move and her figure. So amazing he thought. Ron was changed in two minutes. He walked into Kim's room. She was behind the screen getting changed. He sat on the bed and looked at his feet.

"Kim".

"Yes Ron".

"Well do you… did you?".

"Yes Ron I did because, well, I've always loved you and only my mum knew but she also knew that you did too but I was not sure she said that she can see it in you. The way you look at me it gave away".

Ron was very uncomfortable when she said this

"Look at you".

"Yeh mum said that it was with respect. I think my dad knows how you feel too". Ron looked up

"He does. The other day when you were in the shower after coming back from Brazil your dad came in and spoke to me. Ronald I don't want you to hurt Kimmy. I looked at him like what are you on about, but I knew".

Kim came from behind the screen in her normal mission clothes but had her hair in a pony tail.

"I like your hair in a pony tail kp".

Kim blushed.

"So where will we find these owner then kp?".

"Wade".

"But he said that he needed more time".

"In other words he'll have the information in five minutes".

"Good point".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Won't be long now.**

Mrs. Possible is sitting in a big armchair watching TV.

"Do you think Kimmy has found the signal yet?".

"No because the light will flash green when we're found" as Mr. possible tapped the machine.

Then Thor ran into the room looking for something. He found it and ran back out.

In the other room Thor was watching a small device that he held. It was a sort of kimunicator. He realised that Kim had found the jet and was working on the customers who had brought it, but he had a good trick up his sleeve. He sent a virus to Wade's computer that crashed his whole system.

"I don't want Kim to turn up too early. I want to torture her family mentally and turn them against each other. By the way things have turned out I'd better get started quickly. She's smarter then I thought, five days is too long, lets make it one and a bit".

Then Thor went to his jet. Time to make a delivery.

In the Middleton police station Kim spoke to the chief.

"It's clear that he wanted me involved. But why kill forty people?". There was a long silence in the room then the police chief spoke up

"There may be a connection between you and the people who died". Ron was sitting in the corner of the room taking it all in when Rufes popped out of his pocket.

"What do you think buddy?".

"Don't know, murder". Muttered the little mole rat.

"No about me and Kim, we err kissed and then, well, should I take her on a date?".

"Date yep date". Screamed Rufes.

Kim was now looking into the corner where Ron was sitting. She did not hear what Rufes had said. Kim just smiled at Ron then put her attention back to the folders that the chief had given her on the case. Ron smiled back and walked over to Kim and sat next to her.

"So what are you thinking?".

"Well these people had lived in the same flat for about five years. That is the only thing that they all have in common". Ron suddenly shouted out

"That's it. Where did the people used to live?".

"They all came from England. When their flat was knocked down by a American company they gave them a free flat here ". Then it hit her. Kim sprang up.

"Wade what address did these people live in when they were in England".

"Three fourteen Pvt Avenue".

"That's where Tomes lived".

"Yes".

"He killed all the people that were there at the time that his family was killed".

"No Kim not all of them. There's three left".

"Can you find them?".

"I know where two are but I can't find the third".

"I need a ride fast in case Tomas finds them. We don't need to find the owner of the plane any more but where the plane is".

"ok and a ride will be here in two minutes".

" Thank you Ron" she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug. Ron just smiled to himself I'm close to finding my family now she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Another one bites the dust.**

In the middle of a farm Thors plane landed. There was a drunk farmer asleep in his armchair. Then the door bell rang waking him. He slowly walked up to the old wooden door. He opened it to see Thors face looking straight down at him.

He stepped back and fell over.

"Who are you?"

"The Grim Reaper. Your time has come" He got up and ran for a shot gun but before he got there two ninja stars had found themselves in his back. He stumbled to the floor coughing up blood. Thor walked in and stood next to him. He pulled out a sword and in one blow decapitated him. He picked up the head and put a note in its mouth and nailed it on the door so Kim could find it Thor walked off

"one more stop".

"So who is this person that lived there?" asked Ron as he looked in his bag for something.

"Mr. Mofit a farmer". By this time Ron was not paying attention he was looking through his bag frustrated.

"Found it!".

"What have you found?" Kim said in an unsure voice and moved slightly back, because last time he did that there was a four month old banana in his hand .

"Well er you see it's a, well, a ring".

"A ring?" as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I got it for you a few years ago but I was too sacred to give it to you, and, well since well you kissed me and said that you loved me I want to give it to you as a…".

"symbol of our friendship and love" Kim finished off.

"Yes" Ron said quietly and shyly. He looked into Kim's eyes and slipped the ring on.

"Perfect fit Ron" . No answer. They just stared into each others eyes, then the pilot shouted "here you are Miss Possible."

"Thank you" Kim got off the plane. As Ron went off the pilot shouted "you're a very lucky young man to have such a nice girl". Ron smiled at him

"I know" The plane took off. Kim had stopped to have a look at the ring. Ron carried on walking. The ring was twenty-four carat gold with a big diamond in it worth at least two hundred dollars. Then she heard Ron shout

"SICK AND WRONG!". and a thud. She ran to see what had happened. She was confronted with a head on a door and Ron had fainted. By the time Ron came to he was in Kim's bed and Kim was reading another note.

"Both of the people are dead. Good job you did not see the second body and the third passed away last week". Ron walked behind her and read the notes. One day then her family would be dead. Ron was shocked but Kim looked at him and smiled.

"Wade can find him every time he uses his plane. The vapor trail it leaves behind will lead us to him".

Back in Thors lair he had gassed the Possible's and begun to torture them. All that could be heard were screams echoing through the lair.


End file.
